Marketing strategists spend a great deal of time designing the appearance of the packaging for a particular product. They are generally limited only by the surface area which is readily visible to the consumer's eye. Other than the obvious exterior surface area of a conventional paperboard or cardboard carton, it is also known to provide printed matter concerning the product on the underside of the conventional closure flaps of the carton so that when the consumer lifts the flaps to access the carton's interior, the printed matter on the underside of the flaps will become visible to the consumer. This additional space on the underside of the flaps usually does not provide a great amount of additional marketing or advertising space and is sometimes overlooked by the consumer. Additional printed matter may be provided on special tear-away flaps or on brochures inserted right in the carton. Such methods are often expensive or are often overlooked by the consumer. What is needed is a packaging device which provides a substantial amount of additional surface area for product information and advertising and which does so in such a way as to capture the attention and interest of the consumer.